Maiha Sonomi
Disclaimer: please don't edit this without permision from Cure Anime is one of the five main characters of Hopefully Precure. She is the intelligent, kind class president of Shinjiru's class. Maiha's alter ego is , she controls the power of the Aqua of Hope. Bio Appearance Height 162 centimeters As a civilian, Maiha has slightly wavy blue hair worn down and bangs parted down in the middle. She has chest length hair with her forelocks slightly shorter. At school, she often wears a pair of glasses. In summer, her outfit wasn't discovred yet... In winter, her outfit wasn't discovred yet... As Cure Hope her hair turns lighter with her bangs appearing thicker and her forelocks much longer and has a braid tied in the around her bangs. Her hair grows in length and gains dark blue bows each side of her head and curly antennaes coming out of it. She has white diamond earrings and she wears a dark skyblue dress with a gold lining on the top of her dress. It has sleeves with the layer of white and yellow and a dark blue bow on the center of the dress. Around her waist is a belt with white spheres around it. On the left corner of her dress, there is a dark blue and white bag with the Curefully Phone. At the end of the skirt, there a dark blue lining. She has dark blue lace lining on her dark skyblue leg garter. She wears short white feathery bracelets with gold bands around the wrists and dark skyblue heels with dark blue bows on each ankle. Personality Maiha is an intelligent girl and middle school girl that loves to study and sometimes scared of certain things. She is also kind girl toward anyone and has a lot of dreams. Maiha is an intelligent girl and middle school girl that loves to study and sometimes scared of certain things. She is also kind girl toward anyone and has a lot of dreams. Relationships * Michikio Shinjiru: Shinjiru is the first person she would call her a friend, Shinjiru is the one who helped her with her past. * Kishi Kiyoshi: Maiha is Kiyoshi's "second" Senpai after Shinjiru, Maiha and Shinjiru are the one who helped Kiyoshi to change herself. * Yoi Dowa: Dowa is Maiha's friend. * Manami Minako: Minako is Maiha's bestfriend and they're like sisters, they have so much in common. Etymology means "garden of hope". means "dances of the waves". Cure Hope means the feeling that what is wanted can be had or that events will turn out for the best. History School of her Dreams When Maiha was a little girl, She always wanted to enter the school of her dreams but if she wanted to enter that school, she will need to make an entering test. Maiha's mother told her to gain hope in herself and to believe that she can do it. But, it was impossible for Maiha to enter that school after years and years of trying the test and she starts having despair in herself. Becoming Cure Hope Cure Hope is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Maiha. In order to transform, she needs the Curefully Phone and her Curefully Fairy. In this form, she uses the power of the Aqua of Hope. Transformations Attacks • Hopefully Bubble Stream! (うまくいけばバブルストリーム！) is Cure Hope's main attack. • Hopefully Aquamarine! (うまくいけばアクアマリン！) is Cure Hope's secondary attack. • Arc-en-ciel Solution! (アーク・アン・シエル・ソリューション！) is the group attack Cure Hope performs with the other four Cures. To perform it, she must use the Arc-en-ciel Book. • Double Rainbow Extreme Solution! (ダブルレインボーエクストリームソリューション！) is the group attack Cure Hope performs with the other four Cures (and mabye the 6th Cure). Songs Maiha's voice actress, BetzBetz, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Cure Anime, who voices Michiko Shinjiru, Video Game Master, who voices Kishi Kiyoshi, Mitty Poppu, who voices Yoi Dowa and *Brookie*, who voices Manami Minako. * Hope is pure! Duets * This Day is Wonderful! (Along with Cure Anime, Video Game Master, Mitty Poppu and *Brookie*) * Let's Go! Let's Fight! Because we are Hopefully Pretty Cure! (GROUP Ver.) (Along with Cure Anime, Video Game Master, Mitty Poppu and *Brookie*) Trivia * Maiha's (BetzBetz) birthday is on January 1st, making her Zodiac sign Capricorn. * Maiha is the only one who doesn't like to eat to much sweets. * Her favourite Disney movie is the Beauty and the Beast. Gallery ''main page: ''Sonomi Maiha/Image GalleryCategory:Hopefully Precure Category:Cure Animation Category:Blue Cures